A wide variety of polycarbonate and copolyestercarbonate resins are known and usefully employed as thermoplastics for a variety of molded articles and components. In spite of the wide diversity of physical properties associated with the known resins, there remains a need for even more diverse physical properties.
For some of today's current applications it is desirable to provide copolyestercarbonate resins with improved physical properties including increased tensile and impact properties, improved hydrolytic and solvent resistance and reduced sensitivity to UV radiation.
Typically, copolyestercarbonate resins are prepared by reacting a dihydroxy compound with a dicarboxylic acid compound and a carbonate precursor. The dicarboxylic acid compounds most commonly employed are those of terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid.